Just My Story
by Al Khayla
Summary: Aku berbeda dari yang lainnya, mereka sempurna, pintar, dan berwibawa. Sedangkan aku ? aku hanyalah Itik Buruk Rupa yang Kami-sama turunkan di lingkungan yang sempurna. Mungkin itulah alasannya mengapa Kami-sama menurunkanku di sana. untuk menutupi kekuranganku, si Itik Buruk Rupa ini.


Aku tahu bahwa aku berbeda dari yang lain, mereka sangat sempurna.

Pertama orangtuaku, mereka memiliki warna rambut dan netra _onyx_ yang indah. Rupa mereka pun menawan, dan jangan lupa aura kebangsawanan senantiasa menguar dari tubuh mereka dimanapun mereka berada.

Begitu pula dengan kedua kakak laki-laki dan satu kakak perempuanku. Rupa mereka pun tak kalah menawan dari kedua orangtuaku, mereka sangat jenius juga mewarisi rambut dan netra yang hampir berwarna gelap seperti orangtuaku ( kecuali netra kakak perempuanku ) . Tak jarang mereka selalu mewakili sekolah untuk mengikuti lomba yang diadakan di dalam maupun luar negeri. Hal yang tidak aneh dimanapun mereka berada orang-orang pasti akan langsung terpesona dan segan terhadap mereka, yah satu banding dua dengan orangtuaku lah. Mereka juga sangat disayangi anggota keluargaku yang lain termasuk kedua orangtuaku, dijadikan anak kebanggaan malah.

Sedangkan aku ? aku hanyalah makhluk yang salah diturunkan oleh Kami-sama, mungkin Kami-sama keliru sudah melahirkanku di keluarga yang sangat sempurna ini. Aku tidak memiliki rambut dan netra yang hitam ataupun hampir hitam seperti keluargaku, jenius ? tidak biasa saja, berprestasi ? hmmm, rupawan dan mengeluarkan aura anggun seperti keluargaku yang lain ? ee... tidak. Mirip kedua orang tuaku dan dibanggakan di keluarga ?...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hahahaha... tidak

Just my story

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

By : Lebah Biru

Genre : Family, friendship, romance ? dll

Warning : AU, GaJe, Acak Adul, Typo everywhere, dll

.

.

.

.

Sakura POV

Hari baru, musim baru, seragam baru, semester baru, dan _mood_ baru !

Sepanjang pagi ini, aku selalu menyerukan kalimat itu. Dimulai dari bangun tidur, mandi, berpakaian, bahkan sampai saat ini aku tetap menyerukan kalimat itu dengan semangat. Ku patut diriku sekali lagi di depan cermin. Seragam baru yang rapih ? oke, rambut rapih ? oke, wajah dibedak tipis ? oke, tas sekolah ? oke. Pokoknya sempurna ! dengan semangat 180° aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju lantai bawah dimana semua anggota berkumpul.

.

.

Tunggu

.

.

Berkumpul

.

.

Semua

.

.

Anggota

.

.

Oh tidak, semangatku langsung menurun drastis saat memikirkan mereka berkumpul di lantai bawah, dan pastinya hari ini pun aku tidak jadi sarapan di rumah ini lagi. Dan benar saja, saat aku sampai di ruang makan aku disuguhi pemandangan yang tidak enak dan hal ini kadang terjadi ralat sering terjadi. Bukan karena para pelayan yang berbaris di pinggir tembok , tetapi karena melihat anggota keluargaku yang sedang sarapan bahkan mereka tidak sadar aku datang, _aihhh... tega nian kalian_ aku _sweatdrop_ sendiri. Kuberanikan diri duduk di samping kakak perempuanku mereka menyadari keberadaanku saat aku menarik kursi untuk duduk, aku hanya bisa tersenyum canggung.

" _o...o..ohayou Otou-sama_, _Okaa-sama_, Itachi _nii-sama,_ Sasuke _nii-sama_, Hinata _nee-sama_ " salamku kaku, ish berhentilah menatapku dengan tatapan mengerikan kalian itu, aku jadi agak gemetar tahu.

" ..."

"..."

" _Ohayou_ "

" _Ohayou mo_ Sakura "

" _Ohayou_ Sakura, bagaimana kabarmu ?"

" A..a..aha...haha kabar saya baik _nee-sama_" jawabku gugup, aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku walaupun tidak gatal yahhh masih untung kakak perempuan dan ibuku menjawab salamku ditambah Itachi _nii-sama_ jadi gemetarku sedikit menghilang, tidak seperti Sasuke _nii-sama_ dan ayahku. Cih.

" Dilarang bercengkrama saat di meja makan " ucap Ayahku dengan suara datarnya. " seorang Uchiha harus bisa menjaga etika mereka"

" _Sumi..ma..masen Otou-sama_ "

Aku meringis pelan, kalau sudah seperti ini mana bisa aku makan dengan nyaman, tenang, dan tentram. DRRRTTTT... _yes! _Syukurlah _handphone_ku bergetar disaat seperti ini jadi aku bisa membuat alasan untuk kabur dari sini, mengabaikan tatapan tajam ayahku aku membuka _handphone_ku.

.

From : Ino-_Buta_

Dimana Sakura ? cepat kesekolah. Aku ada berita bagus ! o

.

Aku sedikit tersenyum, yah walaupun isinya tidak penting tapi dia mengirim pesan padaku di saat dan_ timing_ yang tepat sedikit aku berterimakasih padamu Ino. Aku membalas pesannya dan langsung menutup flip _handphone_ku. Dengan sedikit terburu-buru aku berdiri dari dudukku.

" _Su...su...mimasen_,sa... saya baru saja mendapat pesan dari Yamanaka-_san_. Dia menyuruh saya segera datang ke se...se...kolah, saya permisi " Ucapku gugup, tanpa basa-basi lagi aku langsung tancap gas keluar rumah dan menggoes sepedaku, tidak kupedulikan tatapan orang-orang dirumah dan di jalan. Masa bodohlah yang paling kuprioritaskan saat ini adalah mengisi perutku dengan roti buatan Sarutobi _jii-san_.

" ROTI ! AKU DATANG SAYANG OHOHOHOHO "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Normal pov

Semua pasang mata keluarga dan pelayan Uchiha yang berada di ruang makan itu menatap kursi kosong di samping Hinata dengan datar, terkecuali sang Nyonya Besar Uchiha –Mikoto- matanya menatap nanar ke arah kursi yang ditinggalkan Sakura. Setiap pagi Sakura selalu meninggalkan jamuan makan ( tak terkecuali siang dan malam ). Mikoto tahu, sangat tahu malah bahwa anak bungsunya itu tidak pernah nyaman jika berkumpul dengan anggota keluarganya yang lain, ia merasa bahwa Sakura takut dan minder dengan keluarganya sendiri dan berusaha untuk tidak melakukan kesalahan sedikit pun saat sedang berhadapan dengan anggota keluarganya, terbukti dengan cara bicara Sakura yang formal terhadap keluarganya sendiri. Mikoto sendiri tahu, apa yang menjadi penyebab Sakura berprilaku seperti itu.

" Sakura" lirih Mikoto sembari meremas sedikit baju di bagian dadanya

" Sudahlah Mikoto, kau tak usah memikirkannya kau hanya membuang waktumu saja "

" Tapi Fugaku.."

" Sudahlah, aku dan Itachi pergi dulu, jaga diri kalian" ucap sang kepala keluarga memotong perkataan istrinya, setelah mengelap mulutnya Fugaku berdiri dan pergi dari ruang makan diikuti Itachi sebelum mengikuti ayahnya Itachi sempat mengusap kepala Sasuke ( yang langsung ditepis Sasuke ) dan Hinata juga mengecup pipi Mikoto. Suara mobil berderu pun terdengar semakin menjauh dari kediaman Uchiha. Mikoto mengalihkan pandangan dari pintu ruang makan saat mendengar suara Sasuke mengucapkan salam padanya dan mengecup pipi Mikoto diikuti oleh Hinata.

" _Kaa-san_ kami berangkat _Itekimasu_. Hinata ayo " Ucap Sasuke datar

" _Ha'i_, _Kaa-san_ aku berangkat ya "

Mikoto hanya menjawabnya sembari tersenyum, sebelum Sasuke dan Hinata melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh Mikoto berseru dengan pelan.

" Sasuke-_kun_, Hinata-_chan_. _Kaa-san_ mohon, tolong jaga adik kalian di sekolah atau kalau bisa nanti tolong kalian belikan sarapan untuknya _Kaa-san_ tidak mau Sakura lemas dan tidak bersemangat hari ini karena tidak sarapan "

Sasuke menatap datar Mikoto, seakan ucapan Mikoto tidak penting baginya. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang tersenyum " _Kaa-san_ tenang saja, Sakura tidak selemah itu" Dan setelah membalas perkataan Mikoto, kedua Uchiha itu pergi diikuti deru mobil yang menjauh dari kediaman Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Terimakasih sudah membaca sampai akhir, tolong beri masukkan tentang fic ini Ok ? mau jelek gak apa-apa asal yang mutu. Wassalam °o°/


End file.
